


Meant To Be

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, I don't know what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captain took matters into his own hands. He told the rest of the hunting party to ride back to the castle and come back with a carriage. The Captain, who had spotted a house nearby the forest, told them that that was where he'd be taking Kit. Surely the residents would offer assistance, considering that it was the prince.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

The Captain had acted fast once he had noticed the wound. He and Kit had been hunting, something that Kit had never been interested in, but they had to do it. The Grand Duke insisted it made the prince tough. As if it was a virtue. 

However, during the hunt, one of the archers in the hunting party accidentally hit Kit instead. The Captain noticed it, realizing that the wound was in his stomach, but it did not look to be too deep. Still, he needed some medical care instantly.

So the Captain took matters into his own hands. He told the rest of the hunting party to ride back to the castle and come back with a carriage. The Captain, who had spotted a house nearby the forest, told them that that was where he'd be taking Kit. Surely the residents would offer assistance, considering that it was the prince.

"Don't tell them who I am", Kit said through gritted teeth as they struggled to walk. The Captain smiled in relief as he noticed the house only after a few minute walk. 

"Why not?" the Captain asked as he ushered Kit forwards, urging him to apply pressure to his wound while they walked.

"Because...", Kit groaned. "I don't want them to know. I don't want anyone to know. Please. They'll help anyway", he breathed out, trying to get through the pain. "You're the Captain of the Guard."

The Captain had no chance but to agree, he was the prince after all. So he knocked on the door, waiting for a moment, until a woman with a stern look and red-ish hair came to the door, glaring at them. She saw their fine clothes, however, so she did not turn them away immediately.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"My friend was injured. I was wondering if he could rest here while they bring help? From the palace?" the Captain knew that the last words were what brought the woman to agreeing.

She nodded, opening the door wide and letting the Captain half-carry Kit inside. The woman told the Captain to take him into the drawing room. The Captain slowly helped Kit onto the small sofa. The Captain cursed the small furniture. He never had seen the point in having furniture that was barely big enough to sit on.

"I'm alright", Kit breathed out as he lay on the sofa, pressing on his wound.

Before the Captain could reply, a young woman walked into the room. She looked about Kit's age, and she had a gentle, hesitant smile on her face as she walked over to them with a bowl and a cloth. She was also carrying some bandage.

"I thought I could wash and tie up the wound?" she offered.

The Captain turned to look at Kit, who nodded hesitantly. After the Captain had left the room to address the woman of the house, Kit turned his eyes to Ella.

"Hello", he smiled.

"Hello", Ella smiled back. "Can you... I need to...", she bit her lip, blushing a bit. "I need to see the wound."

Kit smirked as he began to unbutton his jacket. He could tell from the way the girl was acting that she'd never seen a half-naked man before. Perhaps she'd never been this close to a man before as it was. 

"What's your name?" he asked curiously.

The girl blushed a bit, but spoke anyway: "Ella", she watched as Kit unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his toned chest. Ella looked away for a moment, biting her lip again. Kit merely smiled. The girl was sweet.

"What- What's your name?" Ella asked as she turned back to him, wetting the cloth as she pressed it against the wound. Kit hissed a bit, but tried to ignore the pain. He was, after all, in the presence of a lady. A very pretty one, too.

"Kit", he said simply. He did not want his identity revealed, and he felt much more comfortable with just being Kit, rather than the prince. 

Ella nodded with a smile as she continued to work on the wound. She took the arrow out slowly, and it did not hurt as much as it would have, had the wound been any deeper. "I'm sorry", she said with an apologetic smile as she saw Kit's expression. "Does it hurt?"

"Not as bad as it could", Kit said with a smile back at her. Just as Ella was about to reply, the woman walked into the room, glaring at them.

"If you're quite finished, there are some dishes in the kitchen, waiting for you", she snapped before walking out of the room.  
Kit turned to look at Ella, who sighed, standing up.

"I'll tie this up, but then I have to go", she said quietly as she got out the bandage. "Hold still."

"Why does she talk to you like that? Are you a maid?" he frowned. He knew it was not the most polite thing to do to ask such a thing, but up until now he had assumed Ella lived here.

"Something like that", Ella smiled sadly as she finished tying the wound. "There. All better. I'm sure the carriage will be here in a moment."

"Wait, Ella", Kit grabbed her hand softly, smiling. "If you'd like, I could talk to her."

Ella wondered for a moment. She was touched for the offer, but she knew that Lady Tremaine would not be thrown off by a simple huntsman, or even an apprentice. "No thank you", she said. "You're kind for offering, though."

Kit watched as she was about to walk out, and he knew he couldn't just let her go like that. "I truly hope I'll see you again, Miss."

Ella turned back around to look at him with a soft smile. "And I, you, Mister Kit", with that she left, leaving Kit with a smile on his face.

That was when the Captain told him the carriage had arrived, and it was time to leave. But he knew that this would not be the last time he'd pay a visit to this house, and perhaps the next time he showed up, he would indeed have a little conversation with the woman.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this :) Perhaps at one point I could continue this, but at the moment I am far too booked with other requests. But maybe someday!


End file.
